


'Cause you light up the path

by BrightDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Times, Fluff, Sexy Times, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jaime kissed Brienne and other "firsts"</p><p>Short fics; each chapter is a different moment between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing Jaime and Brienne, my current obsession.  
> I'm still in the process of reading the books, but I've read a zillion fics, and I couldn't stop myself from writing this.  
> This one is the first work of what I expect to be a series of four "first times", all drabbles (ish - from 200 to 500 words), and all independent reads, although together they will form a bigger picture.
> 
> Titlen is stolen from Coldplay - "A Sky Full of Stars"

The first time he kissed her, she was shy and shaky, her drenched palms resting against his own, her lips and tongue awkwardly responding to his touch.

“I’m not…-” she said when he pulled back, and she was blushing so hard that Jaime had to smile “I do not know how to do this, Jaime. “

His smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss her again, gentler this time; not quite managing to hold back his tenderness.

“I’m glad you don’t, wench. After all, I am to be your first, aren’t I?”

Brienne nodded adamantly, and even though he had known it already, something stirred inside his chest, warm and tight.

He was the only one she would allow to have her, the only one she didn’t intend to fight off.

Jaime ran his fingers through her ruined cheek, joined their foreheads together.

“I still don’t…-“

 “I will teach you” he promised against her lips “I will tear down your barriers one by one, Brienne of Tarth, and by the end of it you will know how to love a man so very well that you won’t want to do anything else.”

When her eyes found his, they were hungry and desperate, and still a tad hesitant.

“Jaime” she said simply, and when he rested his hand against her neck she shivered “ _Jaime_ ”

He kissed her once more, wordless, pulled her away from the icy Wall.

“Come” he murmured, feeling his heart speed up at the thought that she would “Let’s find some place warmer”

And this time, like every other since the beggining, she followed him without complaint.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the cliche of the first kiss to start, and also couldn't resist ' The Bear and the Maiden Fair' parallel.  
> For those who forgot the idea:
> 
> "A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
> all black and brown, and covered with hair.  
> [...]  
> Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!  
> The maid with honey in her hair!  
> [...]  
> He smelled the scent on the summer air!  
> He sniffed and roared and smelled it there!  
> Honey on the summer air!  
> [...]  
> She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,  
> But he licked the honey from her hair.  
> Her hair! Her hair!  
> He licked the honey from her hair!"
> 
> Do I have to explain why the rating is going up, guys? ;)

The first time he licked her down there, she moaned so loudly he was sure that even Commander Jon Snow had heard, all the way from his tall lonely tower.

“What are you-” she had been saying, as Jaime slowly trailed kisses down her stomach _“Aaah!”_

He smiled against her coarse hair, bent his head to lick her again.

“ _Jaime”_ she panted, overwhelmed, and clutched the furs so hard it looked like they would rip “St- _Stop”_

He pulled back to meet Brienne’s stunning eyes, raising an eyebrow. He could feel how wet a few swipes of tongue had made her; wanted to give her more, to push her down and be engulfed by  her curls.

“Why did you do that?” she asked, and it was such a dumb question that he had to fight not to chuckle.

“Why do you think?”

He bent down to deliberately inhale the scent of her, pressed a kiss to her leg.

 “I want to taste my maiden’s honey, is that such a crime?”

Brienne blushed.

“Do not say that” she demanded, and this time Jaime did chuckle.

“Oh yes, forgive me; I keep forgetting you’re no longer a maiden.”

She pushed him away in response, scarlet red, and he almost fell out of bed.

“Even so” he continued with a grin, like nothing had happened, propping himself up once more “Nothing like a song to inspire us, right?”

But Brienne didn’t seem to understand:

“I don’t… What…?”

Jaime laughed out loud.

His wench was pure and clueless, _innocent,_ and it felt like a breath of fresh air.

“The Bear and the Maiden Fair. It’s about _that,_  wench.” he stuck his tongue out suggestively “Do try to keep up, Gods”

He saw the realization slowly washing down her flushed face, the recognition of what he had said.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed” he repeated, amused, and took the opportunity to slowly crawl over her again, to position his head between her legs “Will you allow me to be your bear for the evening, my lady?”

Brienne hesitated for a moment, then let out a quick, rare smile.

“You _did_ save me from the last one that tried to touch me” she pointed out. He felt a little breathless with the bashful willingness in her words, with the way her hands lowered in his direction.

“I _did_ ” Jaime agreed, and spread her thighs in a silent request for permission.

She said no more, and when he finally bowed to taste her sweetness, she didn’t grip any fur, but his own golden hair, buried between hers.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the last one... ;)

The first time he was carried to bed, Jaime thought it was madness, and almost came right on the spot.

He had been pressing her against the wall of their bedroom, trying to bat her hands away, but she only blocked him, again and again.

“Stop it” she warned for the thousandth time “I _will_ _not_ be carried; you know I don't like it, why must you keep insisting…”

“It’s what knights do” he explained, using both his hand and his stump to stop her attempts of fleeing, elated with the way she could physically match him “Don’t you remember that story, wench? How the mighty knight took his darling one in his arms and carried her to bed, so they could make sweet, sweet love?”

“Yes” Brienne agreed in a soft voice, and pushed him away so forcefully that he couldn’t react.

When he finally understood what had happened, he was already pinned to the stone, her body not allowing him to move a muscle.

“I remember perfectly” She murmured in his ear “But may I remind you that you are not the only knight here?”

Jamie opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly she was kissing him, strong and deep, and his cock was growing rock hard inside his breaches. He tried to fight her,found he couldn’t: Brienne was stronger than him, taller than him; and she kissed the coherency right out of his brain.

When she picked him up, Jaime foolishly thought that it was good his feet weren’t touching the ground, or else his knees would have given out.

She crossed the room with her mouth still on his, threw him on the bed.

He wanted to say something clever, but the words had escaped him: he could only gape as she pushed down her pants, then crawled into his lap.

His cock was stiff when she released it from his breaches, and even more when she sank down. Jaime heard himself moaning as she rode him without pause, so wet and tight and powerful, and realized belatedly that he wouldn’t last.

He finished inside her, groaning; caught himself recalling Cersei, how furious she would get whenever he spilt prematurely. But when he looked up, Brienne definitely did not look furious; if anything, she looked smug.

 He rested his head on her neck; resolved he would come early every time if it made her look like that.

“Was this knight’s love sweet enough for you, Ser?” she asked.

Jaime tried to answer, met her eyes in the middle and felt his air missing.

 _I’m lost,_ he thought desperately  _Lost, lost; she has taken me whole._

Brienne didn’t notice his breathlessness, or if she did, didn’t comment. She simply let his cock slip out of her, kissed him gently.

She had him, but she was kind, she _had him_ ; and it was with a small and beautiful smile that she guided him, bringing his mouth to kiss her where she still craved his touch.

-


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come full circle, from chapter One to chapter Four. :)
> 
> Also, I know this fic was short and quick, but I still feel like I should thank each one of you that read, left kudos or comments.  
> I didn't imagine this fandom was such a precious thing, but the response I got, all the wonderful feedback and thoughts, Gods, I'm so grateful to all of you. You seriously rock, more than any other fandom I've ever seen. 
> 
> <3

The first time he really let her hold him through his panic, he tucked his head into her neck, hating how shaky he was, how terrified.

“It was only a bad dream” she said “It doesn’t mean anything; you’re safe”

He nodded and pressed closer, letting her warmness seep deep into his bones.

Jaime often had nightmares: Cersei melting between green flames, Aerys laughing endlessly; Brienne’s eyes dead and blank, Stoneheart’s noose around her neck; his father as a rotting wight,  _I need you to become the man you were meant to be..._

Tonight it had been Tommen’s head on the floor, Jaime on his knees, the Dragon Queen’s sword against his neck. Brienne had screamed  _mercy, mercy,_ and the girl had smiled, said  _so be it_  and moved the sword to his remaining left hand instead.

Jaime shuddered; sensed Brienne shifting and trying to get up.

“Don’t leave me” he murmured, and she immediately stilled.

“You are cold, Jaime. I will just build up the fire”

He pointedly kept silent, so she relented, moved to cover his sweat-cold body with hers. The wench was  _huge_ , broad and warm and his, or maybe he was the one that was hers.

Almost a year ago, Jaime had wanted to surpass her defenses, and he  _had_ , making a woman out of her, making her outgrow her shyness and insecurity. He had forgotten about his own defenses, though, forgotten about his own personal armor, which she had inexorably torn apart, piece by piece.

 “Do you think the Dragon Queen will take Westeros?” he whispered in the dark.

“It seems likely” Brienne answered, always so damn honest, and vowed, like it was nothing: “I will protect you till I die”

Jaime closed his eyes; said, without thinking, without considering if he should:

“No one has ever loved me the way you do”

Brienne’s lips were soft when she kissed his face; a wordless confirmation.

 “I’m not used to being cared for” he confessed, voice trembling. “I’m …-”

She pressed their foreheads together, made his palm meet her cheek.

“I will teach you” she promised against his lips “I will hold you every night and stand beside you every day, Jaime Lannister, and when our time to part finally comes you will know so very well how to be cared for that you’ll  have forgotten how it feels to be unloved”

Jaime gasped wetly at the mirrored words, felt like his heart would burst.

“Brienne” he said. “ _Brienne_ ”

He kissed her, their naked bodies intertwined.  Brienne loved him to the end, and he hadn’t expected it in back then, hadn’t thought anyone really could by that point.

Jaime ought to have known; ought to have the first time his chest had gotten warm and tight at the sight of her.

Where he went, she followed, he thought between liquid kisses, and their hearts were no different.

If Jaime had loved her long before their first kiss, Brienne would surely love him long past everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes! :)


End file.
